Its' a Strange World
by CakeBook
Summary: First Fanfic. its going to be a collection of little stories, in the world of Strange Angels. Rated T because of swears. Ideas are welcome!
1. Fast Food

**A/N: HEYY! MY FIRST FANFIC! :3 I wasn't going to even upload this, but my friend insisted I post this lil'short one (very very short, like 230-ish words), and to make other little shorts in the future, since I have some other drafts. o- o I'm also working on a post-Reckoning short, (well, not really, give or take 2k words) about Graves and Dru.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure if I'm even going to continue this, but :P if you have any ideas, i'll be happy to make a short for you! :D  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING. CHARACTERS ARE ALL LILI .  
><strong>

McDonalds. Burger King. A&W. Which one should I chose? Burgers, tacos or noodles? Choices. So many choices, so _difficult_ each night. Each night, a different poison. I wonder why I haven't died of heart failure yet. Must be a cruel act of god, not _killing me_ just yet. Sure, I want to be teaching or specializing in Physics on day, but how the_ fuck_ am I going to get in university if I'm living in a_ freaking mall_? I'll be lucky if I even get to stay in this shit hole any longer, security guards have caught wind that somebody has been walking through these abandoned hallways of this mall. Well, I guess I can't really do anything, when they find this office, and when they catch me hallelujah, another foster family. _Heellooo!_ I wonder if my mother even knows I still exist. I wonder if she even _wants_ me back. When she finds out that I still am, she won't want me back. Doesn't want her latest boyfriend to be inconvenienced with me, not that I give a damn. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but since I'm not eighteen yet, the state doesn't want to hear it. Like foster families are even a _solution_. If they even got to see the real thing, they'll let me keep on living like i am. Pfft. I shake my head, bringing myself back to the current problem at hand. McDonald's, Taco Bell, or Jimmy the Greek? I catch the smell of pork and fried dough. Smells good. I think I'll have Chinese tonight...


	2. She wasn't always like this

**A/N: my first review! yay! :3 now i know why authors ask for R&R.. i always found it... i dunno. **

**Skylar Day: thankyou for being my first reviewer! 3 it really meant alot to me, that people were reading this, since the Strange Angels community is so small ( it shouldnt' be, DX ) .  
><strong>

**This is my view on Anna, before she met Christophe, Dru's mom, Dru. Because honestly, i don't think she was such a bitch throughout her whole life. :D  
><strong>

She wasn't always such a bitch. She always wasn't the attention whore, craving and relishing the attention of the pretty boys. All the jealousy, insecurity, and self-loathing that were what her heart was filled with was never really there.

Or was it really?

_ Oh please._

Before the nosferat came along, she was just a normal girl, with normal parents, with a _normal_ life. You see, her parents never got the chance to tell her, wanting to let her live the normal life that svetocha never got to live, seeing how she showed no signs of the _aspect_ at 15 years. So Anna was just a pretty-faced red-headed freshman in high school of many others, having her talents, a group of friends, and with decent grades. _Normal._

Was she enjoying her life so far? Her life of an endless cycle of eat, talk, and studying?

The predictable answer would be no. That she wanted action from this normal life.

The real answer would be yes.

She liked the peace,_ simple_ life that she had. Because she was in _control_ of it. She was secure in the decisions in her life. She made the choices, from friends to food. So when the nosferat came along, shattering her utopia of control that was her life, killing her parents and nearly her, insecurity bubbled up. Just as she was going to die, the Order showed up all in gallant fangs and claws much like the nosferat, killing them off, saving her. Sure. She felt gratitude, relief, but also disgust. _"Fangs, claws, VAMPIRES?_ _DJAM-WHAT-HIRES?"_

Not to mention the changing hair and eye colour when they fought: she freaked out at the sight of that. When she was brought in, the sight of hoards of teenage boys with no girls in sight made her feel like it was all a dream. But when they introduced her as killers of the things that go bump in the night, her being a _rare, stronger form, svetocha_, that disgust only morphed into self-loathing. The fact that she had fangs and class just like them nearly drove her off the ride that was her life skidding off the tracks. Desperate for control once again, and getting rid of the reality of the monster that is she, she focused on her beauty, her looks. It was really the last thing she had under her control. Her pearly white skin, ginger hair and petite but curvy frame were inherited from her parents, made for a model-like figure. The boys in the Schola (if they even got the chance, only the council and guards posted around her got to see her) thought she was beautiful, so what was left to be desired by a control freak? Well, thought. They thought she was beautiful. Not all of them. She was treated like royalty, given an influence and voice in the council. _It wasn't enough._ She didn't want to be pretty, she need to be a goddess of beauty. Turning heads wasn't enough, only them bowing down to her in awe was more like it (her guard was already doing that...?). To have _"influence"_ on the council? More like having them under her pretty nails was a _must_. So she went and changed everything. Including herself. Became the head of the council, a calculating devil. She played them like cards, slowly but surely changing everything to her liking. Trans-Atlantic flights to the best runways of the world, hair set ablaze, smokey eyes and flawless skin on every perfect angle that was her body. _Perfect._ Completely redefined.  
>And then<em> he<em> came along, to train her. He made her feel something that she hadn't felt in the_ longest time..._ But that was quickly replaced by jealousy, the final touch that created the person she is now, when the only other girl she seen in years, was brought in.


	3. Bittersweet

On the first impression of the enigma that is Christophe Gogol, the business like mockery that spewed out of his mouth was everything but _sweet_. Always above and in front, his back to you, ignoring you, a silent mockery to you, because you are _irrelevant._ If you we're lucky, or unfortunate, he'll turn around and glance at you with blue eyes as cold as ice, say a few dismissive words, and saunter you ever kept his attention on you, you'll probably lose it, because he already killed you, or his attention was probably a trick of reality.

If you run around in circles around him - if you actually caught up with him - he'll just walk the other way, rolling his eyes at the stupidity. Come up to him with a gun, you'll be dead in a blink of an eye. If your on the floor begging for attention, he'll probably tell you to _fuck off_. If you offered him a silver platter with food piled on it, he'll dismiss it with poison. If your crying -well, I think you've got the idea. He'll just brush you off, turn his back, and keep on mocking you. So you see, my good friend, -

"HEYY. Are you sure about the food part? What about deserts? "  
>"pfft. Like I said before- wait. Where did you come from? "<br>" CHRISTOPHEEE! I HAVE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! CHRISTOPHE? YOO-HOO! "  
>"Ah, cookies? Milina, would you care to share those delectable sweets? "<br>"You like cookies? Heehee! Well, here you- NOPE! JUST KIDDING! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF THESE ! HEEHEEHEEHEE! " -runs away-  
>"What? NO! Moja księsznicka ciasteczho! Come back! NOOOO! "<br>" -throws hands up, then facepalming- what. just happened."

**A/N: just had the urge to lighten up the mood, since the last one was so... depressing. :v its short, i know. but the last one was so long...in my opinon. XD **

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>


	4. Ash

**So sorry for the month delay. Had alot on my plate, with exams, evaluations, and the fact that my parents are both across the world. **

**This came to me suddenly, and since i had an extra hour before i went to sleep, here it is!(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"ASHH! Go fetch some pails of water!"<p>

Ash paused in his reading, eyes flickering in the direction of the voice with annoyance. He shifted in his position in the apple tree, dangling his leg off the large branch and batting a fly that had been buzzing around his ear. The apple tree was full of maggots and flies, but was in one of the lesser travelled areas of the compound, being near the boundaries of the forest, near a river. Ash liked the place, even though the trek was long and filled with rocks, having little to no trouble with his abilities and the familiar surroundings. His eyes focused to the book on his lap and continued reading. Not a moment later though...

"ASH? ASH? You better not be a ignoring me, or i'll have your head tonight!"

Ash groaned, closing his book and gracefully disengaging himself from the tree, landing with a soft _thud!_ on the dirt ground. He loped back to the common area, used for general assemblies, discussion groups for _god knows what, we're cut off from society here! _And more importantly, times of feasting. He approached his sister _dearest Adele with her screeching voice that no one seems to mind_ who took over the cooking of the day, after their mother had went with a group of other werewolfen to the town for selling of yarn and garments. She had decided on chicken soup, _just because._

She had already had the mammoth chickens perched on the cutting board, stripped of their feathers, looking very depressing _and absolutely delicious _to Ash. He reverted his gaze to his sister, who had a butcher's knife clutched in her slim, but strong fingers.

"Chicken soup? Really, sister?" He asked.

"Why not?" She shrugged. " the children are looking gloomy these days, so i thought chicken soup would cure them of it!"

Ash looked at her, confused. _Pretty sure that won't work._

"Now for that water, Ashford?" She said, bringing the knife down on the neck of the chicken, with a slick _thud!_

Ash stiffed at the use of his full Christian name. He hated the name with a passion, - which is why the compound called him Ash- _manlier, gives him a scarier aura _– and it gratified him to hear it coming from is sister, who had a wonderful name. But he would never admit it, _forsooth it gives her more power on him already _.

"Can't you get someone else to do it? I am currently busy, as you can see." He said, gesturing to his book.

"As much i would like you to keep reading that _picture _book, the rare spectacle it is, no one else is willing and or too 'busy'" Ash grumbled at that, _lazy bums. "_to do this. Now will you, go fetch some pails of water, dear brother?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes at Ash, who only rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine. But may i remind you that its still better than those insufferable romantics that you read, no matter how _detailed _and _informative _ as they might be." With a huff (manly huff!) he stalked off to find pails.

When he finally got sight of the pails, they weren't on the ground, but on the heads of giggling children, using them as helmets.

"ATTACKKK!" one child shouted, raising her branch with a cry.

Ash tried to get the pails with no avail, identified as a "DRAGGOONN! KILL ITT!" getting whacked with branches and kicked in the shins a few times, which he then gave up getting the pails.

"Chicken soup my arse, dear sister." He said, with a exasperated sigh and stalked off.


	5. Wars

**A/N: had a major writer's block with this, but i'm semi-satisfied with this notherless. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Darling, promise me that you'll come back safe..."<em>  
><em>"Of course I will, angel."<em>  
><em>"I'll be lost without you, and your baby won't have a father... So please, just come back safe." she sniffed, buring her face into his chest.<em>  
><em>"Of course baby doll. Nothing can ever separate us, god forbid." He said, kissing the top of her head.<em>

_He left the next day, looking through the window, nearly crying himself at the sight of his wife, crying and clutching her stomach. BAM! He rolled behind a fallen chunk of concrete, chest heaving and pulse racing. His eyes frantically darting around for his squad mates, seeing several disguarded guns, but no bodies. It was quiet, just the sound of tinkling rocks and several distant shouts, presumably the enemy and aid, rushing to get to the scene of the wreaked army rover and abandoned building._  
><em>"Oh mother of lord..."<em>  
><em>He captain whacked his brain. Landmine? Rocket? Or did something cause Marc to crash into the building...no.. Then I would be dead.. Oh god, where are they? What bloody happened? He closed his eyes, going several deep breaths, calming himself down. Get together! You're the captain of this squad, you're trained for this, now find those blokes of yours!<em>  
><em>Bam! Bam! Bam!<em>  
><em>"GET OFF ME! OH LORD, SOMEONE- ARRRAII!"<em>  
><em>He was immediately on his feet, frantically trying to find the location of his squad mate's screams and shots. What the fuck? He rounds the corner; gun raised and-<em>

_-Stops. He can't even begin to comprehend of what lays in front of him: it's so bizarre, something out of a horror story... That all he can do is stare with a ridiculous look on his face._  
><em>Eddie's on the ground, being pinned under that... Person? Mass of clothes? Pile of brown curly hair? Oh lord, his is pale and slack.. Did the thing just make a slurping sound? Oh my god. The writhing mass snaps it head up, his face caked with mud and set in a snarl.. Just like an animal. And it's eyes.. Oh my lord. They're red. I drop my gun, forehead sweating buckets and.. Its head tilts, eyes flitting from Eddie and me, a chilling smile replacing the snarl. It's eyes pin me down as it disengages itself from him, hands-no claws- brushing and wiping on its pants. It hisses, and I'm suddenly free, turning to run and making a couple of steps until- ugh! It's on top of me, claws digging into my chest, and I scream, hand locating the handgun by my side and I shoot, not aiming, just in pure fear. A couple shots actually hit the face, and black, thick blood spills out. It screams, and snaps its head back. I try to scramble off, but the blood-if it is- gets into my eyes and I stumble, face smacking into the dusty ground.<em>

_Then it pounces. Hard. I feel the ribs in my chest break, another blow to my already abused chest. I scream, babbling between curse words and pleas for my life -no use calling for help now, I just want to bloody live- and I hear a faint chuckle, more like a hiss. Dark eyes tinged with shades of black and brown fill my vision once again, with clear madness in its depth, oh lord this better be a dream, please god._  
><em>"I really do hope you taste better than your fellow solider there, he was mournfully disease ridden. Did you know he sodomised?" a dark chuckle-like hiss yet again.<em>

_"What-what-ssp!agh! What are you talking about? What are you?" The news of Marc commiting such a sin unnerved me, Marc would never do those things he's not a bloody-wait. Taste? Like it's going to eat me?_

_"No! NO! GET OFF ME, YOU BLOODY PSYCHOTIC WANKER! OH GOD! GET OFF ME!"_

_With on final cry he stopped thinking, a human's survival instincts taking over._

* * *

><p><em>Such easy beings to take advantage of.<em> Sergei hops up, brushing the dirt from his pants and shirt with the palms of his hands. He regards the mangled corpse, its body completely drained by him, cheeks hollow and sunken in_. It was definitely better than the last one. _He licks his lips and cleans his claws up, sharp tongue expertly lapping up the excess blood up, not caring about the dust that had settled on the ends. He surveys the area around him, empty but he can hear the sounds of artillery wagons and crisp marches and smiles. _Wars. Insignificant battles, that only serves to feed my hunger even more. _He cracks his neck at an unholy angle, and disappears with a giggling laugh.

**R&R for cookies and rainbows! (:**


	6. WHAT!

DAADADA! SHANKS AND DIBS MAGICAL ADVENTURE! HAH NOPE.

* * *

><p>"I got this. I freaking got this, you hear me Dibsie?" Shanks said, waving the magic wand above the top hat on the small table again. Dibs squeaked, shrinking away from the hat. "Y-You sure? A lion's not going to come out and k-kill u-us b-both, right? Right? "<p>

" A lion! I can DO that? Oh man, that would be so-" Shanks stopped, seeing the terrififyed look on Samuel's small face. " Oh, come on! Stop being a wuss, you know if a lion appears it'll bow down to me, its creator!" With that, Shanks turned back to the hat, staring at it like something amazing was about to happen. After a few minutes of "Abracadabra" and "Shzam! LOOK AT- nevermind... " and mutterings of words that CANNOT, AND WILL NOT BE REPEATED, Shanks just stared at the hat with a look of utter outrage.

"Oh come on! You've got to be pulling my fucking leg! The book said that this would work! SO WHY WON'T THIS WORK!" He said, shaking the worn library book cover and then throwing it across the room. Dibs shuffled to the book, picking it up and sputtered. He could barely hold back his laugh. Yes laugh, Dibs can laugh, not only smile, dear reader. He held up the book, shaking.

"Are y-you sure this is really the right book?" Dibs said.

Shanks looked glared at Dibs. "Yes, yes i'm sure, goddamnit! Now shut up! I command thou hat to make a lion, not a lame-ass bunny, to APPEAR!" When nothing happened, he threw up his hands and kicked the table. "APPEAR! APPEAR I SAY! SABER TOOTH TIGER, I COMMAND THEE TO APPEAR! "

"S-Shanks.. " Dibs started, but giving up, when Shanks ignored him.

"UGH! FUCKING MOTHER MOON! "

Dibs flinched at the volume of the bellowing voice. He considered to take a video for memory.. and to possibly share with Graves later. But just then, the door to the room of whom he shared with Graves and Shanks opened. Speak of the devil, here comes in Graves! And Natalie!

"What are you –the fuck?" Graves said, looking at the image of a angry Shanks with a magic wand and a top hat. Nat just cracked up, high pitched giggles echoing in the room. Dibs was laughing too, clutching his stomach , barely breathing through his wheezes. Shanks just continued ranting at the hat, and soon enough, the other members in the room stopped their laughing to listen to the not-so-nice words that were spewing from his mouth. They just looked at him, starting to feel slightly awkward. But then-

"COME THE FUCK ON! LION, BUNNY, WHATEVER! JUST APPEAR, I NEED TO GET THIS TO IMPRESS HER! !#)%)&)QV$NT)Q*$) !" He yelled, throwing the wand at the hat, toppling both over the table. He continued to fume, until Dibs started his laugh-wheeze yet again, this time on the floor rolling. Shanks whipped his head back, and was confronted with a rolling Dibs, a perplexed Graves, and a –Natalie. A very confused Natalie. His eyes widened at the sight of her, and she stared right back, blushing a bit. Shanks never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"Oh. Um. N-Nat. Oh god. N-Nat, i-I er, can explain, er its-n-not what it looks like. Like, its n-not about you- n-no! Not that, its just-you know, um. Hi?" With that sentence, he ran out of the room at a blurring speed. Nat just stood there, blinking. Dibs rolled into Graves, making him stumble, and onto the book. He landed with a _oomf!_ And picked up the book. What he saw made him laugh, and he started rolling on the floor with a crying Dibs. Nat looked at the two of them, regaining her composure. She picked up the book, stepping away from the rolling masses on the floor.

"What's so funny- OH MY GOD! " Graves and Dibs had stopped, waiting for her reaction. And oh boy, did they get one. Her facial expressions went from confused to mad to totally flabbergasted in the span of a comical 2 seconds. It then swelled up like a cherry, then she ran her hand into her hair. Then...

"W-well then. I guess i should really leave. Dru's going to be needing me s-soon. " She said, not moving. Graves looked up at her wriggling his eyebrows, and stated in a steady voice "You should go talk to him. It'll totally help him. " He totally thought that that was the last thing that would help Shanks, but hey, he wanted to see his face when he got back. Oh Graves, so cruel.

She looked down at him, sputtered something , and left. All while holding the book.

You know what was the book called? 'How to get a hot girl- magica wolf edition.' Hah, no. It was just '1001 ways to get a girl to fall for you, for wolves! ' no. It was REALLY – oh god, nevermind. It was just some stupid title that was not as interesting as those titles.

YOLO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea. i don't really know what happened here. a moment of insanity, based on a true event that happened to me today... I would be the Dibs in this story. **

**Disclaimerrr: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO DON'T MAKE ME SAY THIS! OH MY GOD ITS MINEEEE -gets punched- OKAY FINE ITS TOTALLY NOT. NOT! -punched again- OKAY ITS LILI'S OKAY? -sobsob-  
><strong>


	7. Just a little peek

**Heyy! Another update! (:**

**i'ma so sorry that its been nearly 2 weeks, but my computer contacted a virus and most of my docs have been deleted, including 5 shorts and most of my notes of my upcoming project that' i'm gunna post. So Razzle- Dazzle, you're going have to wait some time more for it ): But! this wasnt' deleted, and this was the 6th short that i had half'completed, hehe. Just a little excerpt of my upcoming work, about Adesh, from "Darkest Hour" by Razzle- Dazzle1606. So, GO READ IT ITS AWESOME. **

**kayso, a mix of a scene of Reckoning! (Dru/Christophe in the fancy restuarant) and Darkest hour, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tell me."<p>

A mysterious voice growls, its hair brushing against the other man's ear, a gold hoop glinting menacingly in the darkness of the night. The other figure doesn't see this, leaning slightly forward and wiping the sand off of the porch. His posture is one of relaxation, but the voice that comes out of him is filled with malice, a low subcontinent baritone.

"Tell you what, _pazu?_ "

A flurry of movement. The figure's curly hair catches the light of moon, and a _thunk! _echoes dully in the quiet of the night. Several grunts are heard, but soon it quiets down, and the mysterious figure has pinned the baritone to the ground, the crook of his arm jammed on his air pipe.

"Where they _are, _stupid! The _djamphir _and his _SVETOCHA! _I know you tipped them off shortly after the agreement, _drohapravezaka_." He snarls, a sharply handsome face coming into view. _Adesh. _The pinned man makes a strangled sound, eyes wide. His lips move rapidly, and Adesh lets up, eyes narrowing into angry slits. The wide eyes quickly dart around the area, then rest on Adesh. His stops struggling for a moment, shifting slightly and his proud nose tilting up as much as it can while on the wooden boardwalk.

"_Drohapravezaka!_ _Hardly._ The elders have clearly had-ugh! Fine! I don't know, _pazu_, and don't give a _yabhati _ on where they went. So-"

Adesh's face is a picture of feral anger when he punches the man with his other hand, causing the half made hex of the pinned to skitter off harmlessly on the ground beside them. The man moans, viscous dark eyes fluttering shut.

"_Shut up! I could kill you right now, but i need this fucking information. Now. TELL ME WHERE ARE THEY! _He yells , voice now getting impatient. His hand slides back, wiping the blood off of his knuckles and fingering the poisoned dagger hidden under the flap of his leather jacket. He takes it out slowly and deliberately, eyes glinting with bloodlust. Places on the man's throat, and the obsidian dagger is sharp enough to pierce instantly. The dark eyes snap open, and the man lets out a yell, thrashing violently. Adesh holds on, and soon the man's movement starts to slow, sluggish due to the poison that's going to shut his system all the way up until his throat. Adesh leans in, and opens his mouth for a final threat, when he catches the eyes of the other. They seem to be enlighted with the moonlight, shining with pain and defiance. They look at each other for a long time, until the man's damaged air pipe makes a sound.

"You'll never find out."

**R&R! (: **


	8. Oh goodie

**Based on a real event, and since I've found a reliable computer again, here it is.**

**I must be the worse updater ever.**

**Meh. R&R tho, and i'll give you lotta cookies mmm-!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cookies.**

* * *

><p>"Kochana, here. Yes, here. Come here. No here. HERE. Elizabeth, i think Dru might be blind."<p>

"No Chris, she's not."

"But she's going the wrong way!"

"She's only a baby. I doubt she even can tell the difference between whose talking."

"But still! She comes to you when you beckon her. She CAN tell the difference."

A light tinkling laugh."Its the first time she's seen you, youngblood. And you're treating here like a puppy!"

"No i'm not. I'm simply training her."

"And thats not puppy-like at all."

"Elizabeth, surely you can tell that Dru is a baby, right? You did conceive her, afterall. She's also failing basic training."

"I know, Chris. I know. She's only a year old! You expect too much."

"I have high standards, Elizabeth." Eyebrows wiggling, sky blue eyes glinting playfully.

The lady gave a soft laugh , as gentle as a breeze in spring. "You haven't changed at all. I was getting worried you'll relapse."

A soft sigh. "i would never. Dru. Dru. Little bird, come here. Look! i have a cookie."

A pause.

"You're supposed to wave it in front of her face, and keep it there! Not eat it."

" Really? Mmm-i i thought -mmm- that she'll just come at the -mmm- cookie. Dru! Look, i have tea."

_Slip slap slap slip!_

"Its not working! She still went up to you, Elizabeth. And you didn't even do anything. Do i smell? Do i?"

"First of all, I didn't need to. i'm her mother. Second of all, no you don't, unless you think apple pies are bad for the nose, then , you're spilling tea all over my hardwood."

"Tea or not, I'm still waving the item in front of her, so why isn't she coming over? And no, I'm not going to try a cookie. Some sacrifices have to be made in training the next prodigy, but my cookies are not going to be one."

"I can always pick her up and hand her to you."

"Its redunant. And defeats the purpose of training. Besides, I do not want to be ah, what do you call it- a pedophile. Especially if pictures were to be taken. Blackmail is not a pleasant thing to be on the receiving end, no matter the giving end."

"Chris, just leering and stuffing cookies into your mouth is way more pedophilic, than holding her in your arms. You won't drop her, i'm sure of it."

"I am not stuffing. Mmm- I'm just doing what the mundanes do. By the mmm- way could I have a batch of these mmm- before I leave?"

"Yes. Youngblood, I'll give you a whole truckload, since the old thing's just going to rust in the garage anyways. Dru honey, go to Christophe, he has cookies." She placed the baby on the ground. "Off you go!" she cooed.

_paddle paddle_

"Wait. Stop. Elizabeth! She stopped! This is promising!"

"Oh..."

"Now.. mm- come Dru! Come kochana, to your favorite uncle."

...

"Uncle?"

"yes, and her only one. Good girl! You've passes basic training, Dru! With flying colours! Oh yes you did, yes you did!" He picked her up, and she snuggled onto his lap.

a child's giggle.

"I thought it only was-"

"No. No. You! Don't get a cookie though, life's tip number 1: get your own- HEY! "

"Tip number 2, never hold back sweets from a baby. Just let it go Chris, there's many more."

"But- but she just took it out of my hands! Now she has my spit in her! I've stolen her first kiss! May her father never approve!"

"Wait what? Oh no, don't shy away- Chris! Its' fine! And what do you mean by 'never approve'? Stop! she's going to fall! Just stay still-ugh!"

_wiggle wiggle wiggle_

"Well milna, if you insist. Ah, so adorable. My little bird, don't squirm, i won't - Oh lord. Elizabeth, do you smell that?"


End file.
